rebblfandomcom-20200213-history
300
300 is a norse lineman that plays for the REL team New Year Norse. He is the second lineman to earn a strength upgrade on the team and the last one standing. Ever since stepping into REL in it's sixth season he has drawn interest, speculation, and ridicule. He is named after the movie 300 instead of a year, and offers a spartan performance to his team. Career This lineman was hired after the team's first game. 300 has gained much attention from reviewers, casters, and spectators alike due to his unique skill set. Lacking any access other than general but possessing the highly valued upgrade of strength, his role differs from most of his kin. 300 often takes on varying roles: ball carrier, sweeper, sacker, intercept threat, and surfer. His opponents disregarding or forgetting shadowing has led to many memorable moments. Lacking mighty blow but causing injury all the same, 300's most notable hits were on the Karak Azul Fistmasters' dwarven blitzer Dur and a black orc playing for the team cheesetactics mk.II, and finally on Hulfar the Sweaty. Shadowing proved to be crucial in 300's role during the season 7 Superbowl. Dur was shadowed multiple times over two turns until giving up and accepting his place by 300's side. It was then that 300 broke through the dwarf's armor with two punches and removed him from the game despite the help of a purchased apothecary. Against the orc team cheesetactics mk.ll 300 would proceed to shadow two orc blitzers around the pitch. A blitzer managed to escape 300's stalking after 4 3+ dodge attempts, leaving him next to an angry looking black orc who was soon injured by a spartan who launched a 1 die pow in protest of his prey's escape. The chase can be seen here. During the season 7 Superbowl 300's competition within his team on the race to legend became that much less crowded as players 2016 and 1995 died. He would go on to shadow players like Snowballa and several other norse players. His shadowing on Snowballa threatened a surf on the killer and prompted a fireball from the opposing coach which stunned 300. His shadowing would directly lead to a Drakkar's Dominators turning over, saving the ball carrying 2008 from getting sacked. Immediately after he would deliver a 3 die blitz onto Hulfar the Sweaty, the norse runner, granting him a movement bust injury. Afterwards he would proceed to fail 8 pick up attempts in overtime with a combination of pro and team rerolls being spent. The viking claimed to be fooling around due to the lack of opposition at that point of the game but his teammates still get nervous whenever 300 makes a grab at the ball. In season 8 his most notable feat was using his pro ability to catch a thrown ball which was then secured for a score. The season was successful in terms of performance as he continues to rack of SPP and climb towards legendary status. Career Stats = As of 4/29/2018 = Quotes ''"He can kill two elves with one push. He once shadowed a wardancer and a tree in the same game. He taught his coach how to play. He can reroll with pro, but he uses the team rerolls anyway. Ulfwereners envy his strength. He failed 8 straight pick ups in a row in overtime because he could. He once threatened to surf a yhetee. He is the most interesting player in the league..." -''Superfed during Rebbl Alliance Episode 44. References REBBL Alliance Episode 44 - ReBBL Februrary 28th, 2018. Iron Adept - Twitch Category:Norse Category:Minors Category:REL Player